The Beginning of a Dance
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: At the masquerade gala, Sirius and Remus meet someone they would want to dance with. Written for Sammy (HP Slash Luv)


Note: Written for Sammy (HP Slash Luv), Modern AU and everyone's adults

* * *

The annual Halloween gala was underway in London. People from all over the country were attending, and this year's theme was Masquerade.

Sirius was perched against one of the columns in the ballroom, glass in hand and observing the growing crowd behind his black mask. The room was large and wide, plenty of space for the number of people attending the gala. The walls were burgundy, illuminated by the black lights at the bottom of the trims. A large, crystal chandelier hung in the centre of the ballroom, glistening the floor.

An array of dresses, masks, suits, and gloves filled the area, and Sirius took a sip from the glass he was holding. Honestly, if Remus hadn't asked him to come, he wouldn't have. The gala wasn't like it used to be; the feel to cause mischief wasn't there.

"I believe this is the quietest I've seen you in years," came a voice behind him.

Sirius turned his head towards the voice and snorted. "I'll take that as a compliment, Moony," he said.

Remus had an amused smile on his face; well, Sirius could only see half of it from the white mask covering only one side of his face.

"I figured you'd have found the dessert table by now," Sirius added coolly, taking another sip from his glass.

The brunette's cheeks tinted pink as he cleared his throat. "I don't have a one-track mind as you do, Pads," he said before adding in a murmur, "and they were out of my favourite."

Sirius clapped his companion's back. "Don't worry, we'll get you some after this wretched gala is over."

"If you don't want to be here, we could leave," Remus remarked.

Sirius shook his head. "And miss out on the opportunity to pick at people's outfit choices? I think not!"

Remus gave Sirius a blank look but released a sigh. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"Love me."

"That's up for debate."

Sirius made a noise in the back of his throat before actually responding to Remus; something had caught his attention. Rather, _someone_ had caught his attention.

Coming into the ballroom was a woman. He should have been laughing to himself or saying something regarding her outfit, yet he couldn't. She was captivating.

Her dress was sky blue, complimenting her tanned skin. It had a corset that hugged her waist and pushed her bust up for a delicious view. The bottom of the dress was tulle, shifting and moving with the steps she took. She had thick, brown curls that look wild yet soft enough to run his fingers through.

He _wanted_ to run his fingers through it.

Her face was completely covered with a lace, white mask that concealed every feature but her eyes. Even in the distance, her wide eyes had Sirius' attention. His hand hit against Remus' arm, trying to get his attention.

"Do you see…" he started.

"I do…" Remus replied. Sirius noted that Moony's voice was lower than before. They had a silent agreement that they had to meet this woman, and they intended to leave with her before someone else tried to approach her.

Sirius' feet moved automatically, no doubt Remus was behind him, and he weaved through the crowd to get to the woman. He was within arm's reach when his signature, sly grin grew on his face.

"Stealing the show tonight, I see," he said to her. "Normally, I would be offended at my thunder being stolen, but for you, I can make an exception."

She turned to him, startlement clear in her eyes. Her lips parted under her mask, something Sirius licked his lips subconsciously over, but Remus spoke before she did.

"Don't mind him," he said. "Sometimes I wonder if Sirius remembers his manners."

Sirius waved his hand dismissively. "I remember them clearly, I choose to use them when I see fit."

His response made the woman chuckle lightly, though, when the attention was back on her, she cleared her throat and looked towards the floor.

"I'm sorry," she said. "A friend of mine made me come to this, and I have yet to see her."

Remus shook his head. "No need to apologize, ma'am," he said. "We could help you if you'd like."

"No, no," she said. "I could spot her through dark waters. I believe I've been set up." From the way she took a breath, Sirius could tell she was agitated.

"Ah, nothing like a set up from friends to give you a good time," he said casually. She turned to him sharply, so it was clear that wasn't the right thing to say.

"I spent hours getting ready for someone that isn't here," she quipped. "I do not find that as a good time."

"It's a good time because you're with us, love," Sirius grinned. Remus pressed a hand on Sirius' chest and pushed him back gently.

"What my friend is trying to say," Remus started, "is that we'd be good company to get while you're here. If you decide to stay, that is."

Her head shifted between the two men, and Sirius knew she was contemplating the offer Remus had given her. Sirius' way was better, but that could be discussed at a later time.

"I don't know…" she trailed off.

"Come on," Sirius said. "We'd be perfect gentlemen. How about this, just give us one dance."

Both Remus and the woman looked at him. "What?" they asked simultaneously.

"One dance," Sirius repeated. "Dance with us, and if you find yourself enjoying it, then you know we'd make the night worth it. If you don't, you can leave, and we'll pretend none of this ever happened.

Like _that_ could happen. He hadn't seen her face properly yet she was burned in his mind.

Sirius held out a hand for her, nudging Remus to do the same. She snorted lightly.

"I'm supposed to dance with perfect strangers?" she said.

"Sirius is the name," he said before jerking his head towards Remus. "This is Remus. Now we're perfect with names."

That caused her to chuckle again before slowly taking their hands. "I'm Hermione, and I accept the one dance for now."

Both men grasped her hand gently yet firmly, drawing her closer to them in the middle. The dance would be different with someone in between them, but they weren't going to complain. If things went well, it wouldn't be the only dance that they'd have.

* * *

Word Count: 1,075


End file.
